Un concurso une a la gente
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Que pasaría si C.C, Kallen y Shirley, quien a el mismo premio, pues solo les dire que un concurso es la mejor solucion! pasen y lean!


_**Salido de la mente de mi tía, llevado a palabras por mi, les presento nuestra invención, mi nueva historia:**_

Un concurso une a la gente.

Paseando por los pasillos de la academia Ashford se encontraban dos chicas, una de pelo rojo y ojos azules, de nombre Kallen, y otra de pelo verde y ojos ambar, que responde al apodo de C.C. Ambas con el mismo objetivo: Encontrar a Lelouch. Por diferentes razones. La primera para hablar sobre el siguiente movimiento de la orden y la segunda porque...

_Flash Back_

Nada de pizza! - Dije Lelouch arrebatandole a C.C la tarjeta de credito de la mano.

Mío! - Tratando de alcanzarlo como niña chiquita.

Ya! - Se marcha.

Ja! ni creas que saldrás bien de esta! - Molesta, sin saber por que se la quito.

_Fin Flash Back_

Por último en su busqueda se les une, una pelimarrón llamada Shirley. Por también un motivo diferente. En fin su busqueda, se detuvo cuando a C.C, se le encendio la bombilla y decidio revisar en la azotea.

Lo encontraron concentrado en su lectura, en un pose demasiado mmm, sexy?, así lo podríamos describir. Una mano en el libro, una rodilla flexionada, su otra mano en tre sus dos piernas, y la luz, lo hacian ver mas hermoso de lo normal (?).

Las tres chicas se quedaron observandolo embelesadas, hasta que..

Que estan haciendo? - Preguntan un peliazul y un ojiverde.

No nos asusten así! - Les retan, y se los llevan a rastras.

Que hacian? -Pregunta con falsa inocencia ambos chicos.

Hum- Musita una MUY sonrojada C.C

Tsk! - Responde de manera algo indiferente Kallen.

Jajajajaja -Se empiezan a reír los chicos al observar las divertidas caras que las chicas hacían.

_Con Lelouch..._

Aja, ya voy Sayoko - Termina la llamada el ojimorado más popular de la academia. Mientras baja, se encuentra con los chicos, los saluda y continua su camino, ajeno a la situación de la chicas.

Oigan os propongo algo- Dijo Suzaku cuando su cerebro hizo Click!

Que? - pregunto una muy curiosa Shirley.

Pues, ya que las tres quieren al mismo "premio" - Sonrie al verlas avergonzadas pero sin negar nada- Pues, compitan simplemente, en el - Piensa- Proximo concurso de la presidenta.

Interesante - Musita C.C misteriosa como siempre, y se marcha a su habitacion.

Cuando Suzaku y Rivalz le comunican su plan a la presidenta se arma un caos. Las chicas de toda la academia, van tras el mismo premio, el chico más codiciado, Lelouch Lamperouge. Este por otro lado, no tenía ni idea de que era un premio, ya que estaba con su hermanita, y algo ,demasiado distraído.

C.C, Kallen y Shirley, decididas a ganar, escuchan atentamente cada una de las multiples instrucciones de la presidenta. El concurso es algo raro, como siempre que la presidenta decide que hacer.

De todos modos ver un cartel colgado, que dice con letras moradas y verdes: Concurso de Quien come más pizza?. Premio: Lelouch Lamperouge. No ayuda mucho, y menos a C.C , que ahora estaba muy segura de que iba a ganar.

Lelouch, luego de terminar de hacer todo, se va a la azotea dispuesto a terminar su lectura, pero antes de llegar arriba, ve interesado a la multitud en el patio y a C.C!?'. Preguntandose, que mierda hace su querida peliverde ahí, va dispuesto a sacarla y llevarla a su habitación, y también confundido de haberla llamado querida?.

Bueno dejemos a Lelouch de lado a un rato, continuemos con las chicas.

Como todos imaginan, las chicas caen una por una, tal cual pasa en una pelicula del viejo oeste!, quedando, sin ningun esfuezo, C.C y una ya algo cansada, Kallen.

Bien, como hay empate! - Dice la presidenta muy divertida con la situación- Mega desafío final! Pizza Familiar!- Gritos de las chicas, alientan a Kallen, pero C.C jamás perdera ante un rival tan fácil y menos por el premio...

Mientras un algo furioso Lelouch, llega frente al cartel y...

Por que siempre soy el premio? - Dije con una venita latente en la cien.

En eso la presidenta, sorprendida al ver que C.C logra comerse la Pizza entera rapidamente la nombra ganadora y digamos que Lelouch ya no tiene ganas de dejar de ser el premio.

Oye premio! - Dice y lo lleva un poco más lejos- No te preocupes es por la Pizza- Sonrie.

Además solo te buscaba por esto - Le señala la tarjeta de credito- Pero ya no le necesito.

Oh ya veo - Dice algo decepcionado pero, C.C es indecifrable por motivos como este.

Sin que Lelouch se diera cuentas, posiciona sus labios con suavidad sobre los del susodicho, que aunque algo sorprendido, corresponde sin poder evitarlo.

Mientras todos miran a Lelouch con cara de: Maldito suertudo, y las chicas miran a C.C con ganas de asesinarla, lenta y dolorosamente.

Al separarse, C.C sonrie,y mira a las chicas de manera fulminante, mientras abraza a Lelouch de manera posesiva. Como si ella fuera un perrito y el su hueso.

Pasan unos 5 minutos en que todos los estudiantes estan paralizados y con las mandibulas desencajadas, Lelouch con la cara roja como tomate y una leve sonrisita aun en shock, y una C.C acariciando casi imperceptiblemente los cabellos de SU Lelouch.

Luego de una reflexión mental de parte de Lelouch, este sale de su estupor reaccionando como nadie se lo esperaría de él... Besando a C.C. Todos miran sorprendidos la "dulce y extraña" escena, especialmente porque durante el beso Lelouch abraza más y más a C.C, de manera que descubren que sus cuerpos se acoplan perfectamente.

Kawaii! - Dice la presidenta mientras tira rosas alrededor de la bella escena, dandole un toque magico y romantico?- Quien diría que un concurso une a la gente.

_**FIN!**_

_**Konichiwa! me presento de nuevo con una historia de Code Geass, pero esta vez salio de la imaginación de mi loca tía-onee-chan! y bueno aquí estoy yo llevandola a palabras. **_

_**Espero les guste!**_

_**Nos vemos luego!**_


End file.
